Toda a Noite
by Lizzie Leesh
Summary: Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,William e Maggie são 6 adolescentes no 12º ano que vêm-se obrigados a fazer um exame importantíssimo e,para isso,reúnem-se numa sessão de estudo.Nota: Não se assustem pelo nº de capitulos, é a história de um dia só.5e6ºcapitulo
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

Esta é uma historinha baseada no episódio 2x7 Dawson's Creek.

Aqui Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione e William e Maggie (adicionei duas personagens para dar cor à história) são todos da mesma idade, Ginny e Ron não são irmãos.

Só mais uma coisa, esta história é escrita com "sotaque" português de portugal pois, de facto, a autora é portuguesa.

Espero que gostem.

**Toda a Noite**

Todos odiavam Mr.Banner. O professor de inglês deles tinha, absolutamente, nenhum respeito por eles como por pessoas ou como por alunos. "Os enunciados vão estar em branco, claro e, para muitos de vocês assim como estão terão pontuações mais altas do que se, realmente, tiverem escritos", uma das citações mais conhecidas desta desagradável criatura- o tipo de professor que fazia tudo por tudo para pôr os alunos em situações difíceis.

Quando o professor anunciou o teste, que se realizaria daí a uma semana, os alunos nem ficaram muito surpreendidos. Era tão típico dele.

- Vai sair tudo, desde o princípio do ano, que demos sobre literatura – anunciou, passeando-se por entre as secretárias com um leve sorriso – vai valer 50 da vossa nota no final do ano.

Harry e Ron trocaram olhares aborrecidos. Ambos não eram grandes potências a literatura e ambos tinham a noção que estavam lixados.

- Liderarei uma sessão de estudo 3ªfeira às 15:00 – que seria o dia antes do teste – recomendo que lá apareçam mas não é obrigatório – fez uma pausa, em que lançou um olhar ameaçador a um aluno que tinha expressado os seus sentimentos por via de um suspiro. O aluno ficou vermelho e baixou a cabeça. Mr. Banner prosseguiu– isto não é só um teste. É a vossa vida.

Aquilo estragava todos os planos aos alunos e o professor sabia-o. A época de exames ainda não tinha começado. Estava a começar a fazer realmente calor e toda a gente tinha feito planos para aproveitar as duas semanas na praia, antes dos exames. Com este teste, importantíssimo, pois iria condicionar a sua nota do ano a Inglês que, por sua vez, condicionava a média para entrar na Universidade, os planos de todos foram a baixo.

O professor, depois de dar umas luzes sobre os autores principais que deviam estudar, deixou-os sair.

Os alunos arrumaram as coisas, sem uma palavra (argumentar poderia piorar as coisas) e assim o fizeram.

- Hey! – exclamou Ginny, apressando-se a sair da sala atrás de Harry. Harry ou não a ouviu ou ignorou-a e prosseguiu o seu caminho em direcção ao cacifo. – Harry! – ele não lhe ligou. Era impossível não ter ouvido. - Há de chegar a um ponto que vais ter de falar comigo. Não me podes ignorar para sempre – disse ela ao chegar ao pé dele.

Harry parou ao pé do seu cacifo, abrindo-o, de costas para Ginny e, sem sequer olhar para ela e colocando o livro de Inglês lá dentro, respondeu, com uma voz irritada:

- Estou-te a dar espaço, não era isso que querias?

Ginny hesitou.

- Eu não pensei que isso significaria que iramos cortar comunicações - respondeu Ginny, por fim, numa voz paciente. Estava tudo a ir demasiado rápido para ela, será que era assim um pecado tão grande pedir um tempo?

Harry virou-se para ela.

- O que é que pensavas que significaria? – perguntou, irritado, levando algumas pessoas, perto deles, a virarem-se para o observar.

Ginny odiava isto. Discutir com Harry e, ainda por cima, em público. Uma vez, depois de terem estado a ver um escândalo que Lavender fez com Ron, no meio do átrio da escola, aos berros, Harry tinha-se virado para Ginny e dito: "Se alguma vez tivermos problemas, promete-me que nunca os haveremos de discutir daquela maneira em Público". Nessa altura, Ginny tinha-se rido, beijado-o e depois murmurado "de acordo".

Agora pareciam estar no princípio de uma coisa dessas.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, aproximou-se de Harry, baixou a voz, para que as outras pessoas não a ouvissem:

- Isto não é justo.

Harry mirou-a, com aqueles olhos verdes irrestíveis. Por momentos, Ginny pensara que ele que ele a iria beijar, mas ele, simplesmente, afastou-se, sem responder, deixando-a no meio do hall da escola Dennis Adams olhando para nada.

"Não é justo" repetiu Ginny, mentalmente para si.


	2. Chapter 2

2- Toda a Noite

2- Toda a Noite

- Sabes, há de chegar o dia em que eu hei de comer uma batata frita que, realmente, soubesse como uma batata frita.

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados numa das mesas da cantina. Hermione tinha uma revista à frente de si na qual estava a fazer um teste, com toda a sua atenção de maneira a que o comentário de Ron lhe passou ao lado.

- Já alguma vez tiveste numa manage à troi? – perguntou Hermione, em voz pensativa.

Ron engasgou-se, pensando que aquela pergunta era dirigida a ele.

Só depois se apercebeu que ela estava a ler uma das perguntas da revista. Hermione, com o seu lápis, rodeou a letra correspondente à sua resposta, sem perder a concentração.

- O que raio é isso? – perguntou Ron, inclinando-se por cima da mesa e tirando-lhe a revista. Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se – um teste de pureza? Quanto pura és tu?

Hermione riu-se.

- Ok. – Ron fechou a revista, e pousou-a em cima da mesa, ao seu lado – hora de pôr isto de lado. Não podes estar a falar comigo e fazer estes testes ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione riu-se mais uma vez pois as orelhas de Ron tinham ficado de um vermelho característico de embaraçamento.

- Vá là! É divertido! – exclamou Hermione, esticando-se para apanhar a revista que Ron tinha pousado na mesa.

Ron chegou à revista, antes dela, e pô-la debaixo do braço.

Hermione endireitou-se, cruzando os braços e com um leve sorriso.

- Ah! Não penses que eu não sei o que se passa aqui – disse – tu és um daqueles rapazes que tenta dar a entender ao mundo que é muito experiente quando, na verdade, é tão virgem como o Popas.

Ron ainda ficou mais vermelho. Cruzou os braços, pensando numa resposta.

- Sabes que mais? – perguntou Ron – apanhaste-me. – levantou os braços em sinal de rendição. A revista caiu no chão e Hermione apanhou-a - sou o embaraçosamente puro.

Hermione sorriu, com a alegria de uma vitória. Guardou a revista na mochila.

- Então, vou ver-te na sessão de estudo hoje? – perguntou ela, levando uma das batatas fritas de Ron, as que não sabiam a batatas fritas, à boca. Era uma pergunta que quase não era preciso ser feita.

- Claro – respondeu Ron e acrescentou – quando tiveres lá dentro faço questão de passar ao pé da janela da sala no meu caminho para casa – brincou, bebericando a sua coca-cola.

- Ron! – exclamou Hermione, surpreendida. Isso era uma das coisas fascinantes em Hermione. Depois de todos estes anos a conviver com Ron, continuava a esperar que ele se aplicasse. Ela tinha fé que ele, um dia, pusesse a cabeça no sítio. Hermione acreditava nas pessoas quando toda a gente já não o fazia – não me digas que não vais? Tu não te podes baldar nesta sessão de estudo. É demasiado importante.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Tinha pensado em ir para casa jogar o novo FIFA que tinha ganho.

- Para ti.

Hermione fitou-o, como se ele tivesse a dizer uma barbaridade.

- Não, para todos que se preocupam com a sua nota.

- Cá está o ponto que eu pretendia frisar – continuou Ron, gesticulando, quase atirando o seu copo de coca-cola ao chão – tão empenhada como tu estás em ter o teu A, eu estou igualmente em ter o meu C, possivelmente D se não conseguir deitar uma boa olhadela às tuas respostas.

- Ron! – voltou a exclamar Hermione.

Ron suspirou.

- Dá-me uma boa razão para ir.


	3. Chapter 3

- Maggie

- Maggie! – exclamou William, aproximando-se dela a correr, com um tom de quem vê alguém que não via há anos. Ainda na primeira aula do dia, Biologia, eles os dois tinham estado juntos. Eram parceiros nessa aula.

Estavam a ter educação física, no exterior, e Maggie estava a começar a fazer o aquecimento.

William baixou-se à frente dela, deitando um olhar ao treinador Swan que estava distraído.

- William – respondeu ela, com uma voz longe de tão animada como a dele.

- Vamos ter um longo dia de corrida – informou ele – vinha perguntar se quererias um parceiro.

- Como se uma hora por dia de parceria contigo já não fosse o suficiente – murmurou Maggie.

William riu-se. Aquele riso irritante que ele tinha para dizer "tu não me resistes"

- Sou um bom corredor – continuou ele, modéstia à parte. Muito característico dele. Nunca se importava em parecer arrogante – sei quando acelerar e quando abrandar…

- E quando me deixares em paz, não? – brincou Maggie, atirando o cabelo para trás.

Maggie levantou-se, olhando em volta à procura de alguém com quem pudesse ir ter e livrar-se de William. Harry estava a dirigir-se a eles.

-Margaret – começou William. Ela fez uma carecta. Odiava que lhe tratassem por Margaret. Só os avós dela o faziam. E os pais, quando estavam chateados– há alguma razão especial para estares a resistir aos meus encantos?

William era, de facto, muito atraente, Maggie não poderia negá-lo. Muitas raparigas suspiravam por ele. Mas William era um idiota arrogante com a reputação de ser muito "acelarado" e Maggie não o suportava. Maggie ponderou em dizer-lhe tudo isso, mas achou que ele já sabia.

- Tirando o facto que tu te atiras a qualquer rabo de saias no perímetro de 3 km? – ironizou Maggie.

Harry já estava mais perto.

- Eu tenho um carro, portanto na verdade é mais uma área de 3 estados – brincou William, piscando-lhe o olho.

Maggie tentou conter o riso, mas não conseguiu disfarçar um leve sorriso.

- Ah! Um sorriso. Missão cumprida – brincou William, olhando por cima do ombro e vendo Harry.

Nesse momento o treinador chamou William, o que era normal, pois William pertencia a equipa de basket da escola. William, atirando um sorriso a Maggie, afastou-se.

- Vemo-nos mais tarde.

Harry finalmente chegou e parecia surpreendido.

- O William Bennet, uh? – perguntou – quem diria?

- Não sejas chato, eu e ele não temos nada.

Maggie e Harry conheciam-se há muito tempo. Mesmo antes de Harry conhecer Ginny. Foi Maggie quem os apresnetou.

- Então - começou Harry, passando a mão pelo cabelo – vais a sessão de estudo hoje?

Maggie riu-se, como se ele tivesse dito a coisa mais doida possível

- Oh, duvido. – respondeu, quando parou de rir – não estou muito nos meus dias de me aplicar ultimamente. E tu?

- Ou isso ou mais uma tarde e noite nos Dursley's – respondeu Harry, pensativo. -acho que já sabes a minha opção – fez uma pausa - tu devias ir. Vai-te ajudar para o teste amanhã e, baseando-me no comentário de não te estares aplicar ultimamente, toda a ajuda é boa. E eu vou.

- Digo-te assim, Harry – Maggie respondeu - como o meu calendário social está embaraçosamente vazio eu vou considerar, ok?

Harry riu-se.

O apito do treinador Swan soou, anunciando que deveriam começar a correr.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione foi a primeira a chegar à porta da sala da sessão de estudo e pegar na folha que estava colada à porta

Hermione foi a primeira a chegar à porta da sala da sessão de estudo e pegar na folha que estava colada à porta. Mesmo atrás dela vinham Ginny, William, Ron e Maggie. Todos, mais o resto dos alunos, esperavam que Hermione lê-se o recado do professor. - Queridos alunos, fui para casa com uma constipação consideravelmente mais importante do que vocês – começou Hermione. Ouviram-se barulhos de aborrecimento e comentários. - o teste continuará marcado para amanhã, estudem as questões-tipo, vemo-nos amanhã – acabou Hermione. Levantou os olhos do papel, indignada – O QUÊ?! ELE NÃO NOS FEZ ISTO, FEZ?!

Maggie pegou no papel.

- Pelos vistos –Maggie não estava muito preocupada, ela nem era para vir a esta sessão.

- Então ele baldou-se à sua própria sessão de estudo? –disse Ron, meio divertido. Ron leu, por cima do ombro de Maggie, o aviso de Mr.Banner. Tal como Maggie, ele não se importava muito.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador e ele apressou-se a continuar – oh, que horror!

Ginny, ao ver Harry aproximar-se, deu meia volta e foi-se embora.

Harry chegou-se ao grupo, vendo pelo canto do olhos Ginny a desaparecer pelas portas da escola.

- Que se passa? – perguntou, com a testa franzida.

- Não vai haver sessão de estudo.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Bolas. Teria que ir para os Dursley's.

Hermione e Ron dic«scutiam em o que fazer. Ron era defensor do plano de ir para casa enquanto Hermione pensava em ir para a Biblioteca Munincipal

Maggie deitou um olhar ao relógio da escola, afixado na parede, em cima da porta. Eram apenas três e pouco da tarde. Talvez pudesse passar pelo cabeleireiro da irmã antes de ir para casa. A irmã dava-lhe sempre o que fazer lá. Ou ia comprar o almoço para ela ou dava uma volta às revistas todas de lá e deitava fora as que já tinham mais de um ano. Eram trabalhos simples, mas Maggie adorava passar tempo no cabeleireiro. Era onde punha a sua dose de coscuvilhice em dia e sabia de os casamentos todos.

Estava ainda a ponderar nisto quando uma voz interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

- Devíamos fazer a nossa própria sessão de estudo – Maggie acordou, virando-se para ver que era William quem falava para ela – os meus pais estão fora. Teríamos a casa calma.

Maggie riu-se.

- Sim, como se o que tu quisesses era estudar.

William aproximou-se dela, com um sorriso arrogante na boca. Os olhos azuis dele brilharam.

- A menina duvida das minhas boas intenções? – brincou - podes convidar os teus amigos, se quiseres – William apontou para Ron e Hermione que estavam, ainda, ao pé da porta a falar.– hey, vocês. – Hermione e Ron pararam de falar para olhar para William – estão interessados? Sessão de estudo em minha casa.

Hermione, que já conhecia o estilo de William, foi quem respondeu, pegando na sua mochila e passando por eles em direcção à porta.

- Eu estava mais a pensar na biblioteca munincipal – respondeu Hermione. Ron impediu-a de andar, puxando-lhe o braço.

- Hermione, a oferta dele tem umas certas excitantes qualidades – murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, de maneira a que William, que estava ainda à espera de uma decisão dos dois, não ouvisse.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. O que é que Ron quereria dizer? Não podia ser coisa boa.

- Desde quando é que tu tens tanta pressa em formar uma sessão de grupo? – perguntou, olhando William de lado, à espera de uma pista vinda dele.

Ron pensou numa resposta satisfatória para lhe dar. Não a encontrou por isso decidiu dizer a verdade de uma vez.

- Tu já viste a casa daquele homem? Ele é podre de rico! – exclamou.

Hermione abanou a cabeça. Inacreditável. Só mesmo Ron para querer ir fazer nada para a casa de alguém no dia antes de um teste tão importante como o que iriam fazer.

- Oh, vá lá, Hermione. Eu estava disposto a vir a esta sessão por ti – murmurou Ron, pondo ambos os seus braços nos ombros dela – se temos que ir estudar, que seja para um sítio que, nos intervalos possamos ir dar um mergulho à piscina, ou qualquer outra coisa. Não para a biblioteca onde nos intervalos podemos ouvir as duas bibliotecárias a dizerem mal das vizinhas. Faz isto por mim.

Hermione hesitou, mas Ron tinha um ponto. Se era esta a única maneira de pôr Ron a estudar… que seja:

- Ok, nós vamos.

William sorriu, triunfantemente e olhou de lado para Maggie.

- Fixe, eu conduzo – disse, tirando as chaves do carro do bolso e chocalhando-as – juntas-te a nós?

- Como poderei resistir? – respondeu Maggie, revirando os olhos.

- Ok. Em dez minutos estejam todos no parque de estacionamento – instruiu William.


	5. Chapter 5

- Hey

Maggie avistou Ginny, a descer a escadaria da escola.

- Hey! – chamou Maggie, acenando – Ginny, espera!

Ginny virou-se, para ver quem a chamava. Parou, ao ver Maggie e Hermione.

- Então, quais são os teus planos de estudo? – perguntou Maggie, ao chegar perto de Ginny, que aparentava uma cara aborrecida.

- Oh, o clássico. – murmurou Ginny, com voz murcha– eu, o meu livro de Inglês e o barulho no quarto dos meus irmão George e Fred.

Fred e George eram muito curiosos, efectuavam muitas experiências por isso já ninguém se alarmava ao ouvir um grande barulho no seu quarto que era, precisamente, ao lado de Ginny.

- Boa, então vem connosco – decidiu Maggie.

- Onde? – normalmente, Ginny hesitava em seguir as ideias de Maggie. Eram melhores amigas há anos, mas Maggie era muito mais… louca que Ginny. Mas, naquele momento, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que estudar em casa.

- O pessoal está a reunir-se para uma sessão de estudo na casa do William Bennet – respondeu Hermione – tens de vir. Nós não conseguimos sozinhas pôr os rapazes a estudar.

- William Bennet? – Ginny riu-se. Ok, tinha exagerado em pensar que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que estudar em casa. Isto não era melhor – sessão de estudo? Eu acho que prefiro o barulho dos gémeos.

Hermione sorriu, serenamente, com aquele ar "confia em mim".

- Tu achas, seriamente, que eu deixaria esta noite ser qualquer coisa se não muito produtiva? – Hermione disse – confia em mim. Eu estou em major-controlo deste evento.

Ginny hesitou. Hermione iria estar lá.

- Ok, contem comigo – Ginny acabou por dizer, acenando com a cabeça.

………………………………………………………………………………………

- Harry, meu amigo, para onde é que tu vais? – perguntou Ron, correndo para o apanhar. Harry estava a caminho de casa, já no relvado da frente da escola.

- Para casa – Harry enrolou os olhos. De volta para os Dursley's – terei que fechar a porta do meu quarto para não me chatearem. E tu? Presumo que vás para casa fazer nada. Talvez jogar na tua nove FIFA.

Harry conhecia Ron demasiado bem.

- Enganas-te – respondeu Ron, endireitando-se, com um ar superior – na verdade estou a dirigir-me para uma sessão de estudo diferente. Estás à vontade para nos juntares – Harry deitou um olhar céptico a Ron e continuou a andar. Sessão de estudo? Ron? – acredites ou não isto é um verdadeiro encontro de intelectuais e aquele, meu amigo – Ron apressou-se a segui-lo e apontou para a carrinha vermelha de William que estava à espera dele no parque de estacionamento – é a nossa boleia. Que dizes? Preferes os Dursley's?

Harry pensou. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que os seus actuais planos.

- Nunca – respondeu e seguiu Ron para a carrinha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Estavam todos, dentro do carro, à espera de Ron. William, que estava no lugar do condutor, tinha já ligado o carro. Maggie, claro, estava ao lado dele, no co-piloto. A carrinha tinha mais duas filas de 2 lugares. Maggie e Hermione estavam na última.

William ligou o rádio do carro e, de seguida pôs um CD.

" Is this the real live?", "Is this just fantasy".

Queen começou a soar no veículo e todos lá dentro, surpresos, viraram-se para William.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele – eles foram considerados uma das duas grandes bandas de sempre. Eles e os Beatles.

- Queen? – perguntou Maggie, de sobrancelhas levantadas – eu julgava-te mais um… Korn, Slipknot…

- Eu sou uma pessoa muito interessante – respondeu William, encolhendo os ombros e mirando o seu cabelo no espelho retrovisor – se te desses ao trabalho de me conhecer…

Ninguém conseguiu comentar nada pois, nesse momento, Ron abriu a porta deslizante da carrinha.

- Ron, estávamos a ver que nunca mais – zangou-se Hermione.

- Fui só buscar o Harry,

Por momentos houve um silêncio onde se ouviu só a voz de Freddie Mercury. Hermione, Ron e Maggie estvam a olhar para Ginny e de ela para Harry.

O estômago de Ginny revirou-se ao cruzar o olhar com Harry.

William que, pelos vistos não captou tensão nenhuma exclamou:

- Vá lá, entrem no carro.

Harry e Ron, em silêncio assim o fizeram.

William arrancou o carro.

--

Queria agradecer a Darklokura, muito obrigado pelo review e pela força, a sério:)


	6. Chapter 6

Wow

Wow. A casa de William era inecreditável. Assim que chegaram, William apontou-lhes, ao lado da casa, os campos de ténis. Do outro lado da casa havia um bosque que também pertencia à moradia.

Era, simplesmente, inacreditável!

Enorme era a casa, respondia melhor ao nome de palácio do que casa.

William fez uma pequena introdução, apontando as coisas.

- A sala da televisão é para aquele lado – William apontou vagamente para uma porta – o jakuzzi e a sauna para aquele – de onde estavam, uma espécie de sala de estar, podiam ver, através da parede de vidro, a piscina enorme e o jakuzzi na parte de trás do jardim, no andar de baixo. – nós temos biquinis e calções de banho extra no quarto dos hóspedes, para quem quiser – a boca de Maggie, literalmente caiu – e a cozinha é ali, se tiverem fome.

Ginny aproximou-se, por trás, de Hermione e murmurou-lhe, ironicamente:

- Parece que vamos conseguir estudar muito aqui.

Hermione, apesar de parecer um bocado incerta, murmurou-lhe de volta:

- Lembra-te, estou em major-controlo do evento.

Ginny atirou-lhe um sorriso céptico e apontou para a cara de Ron, praticamente babando-se com a casa.

William conduziu-os até outra divisão, provavelmente a sala de jantar. Tal como a outra sala tinha vista, através de uma parede de vidro, para a piscina lá em baixo. Possuía uma mesa comprida de madeira no centro da divisão e foi aí onde William pousou as coisas.

Os outros imitaram-no. Em cima da mesa estava pendurado um candeeiro preto.

Hermione olhou em volta e sentiu a falta de alguém.

- Onde está o Ron? – perguntou ela.

William apontou, vagamente, para uma direcção.

- Vi-o a entrar na sala da televisão.

Hermione saiu da sala, procurando a sala da televisão. Enganou-se duas vezes e perdeu-se outra duas antes de a conseguir encontrar.

Ron estava sentado no sofá com o comando da televisão na mão, fazendo zapping com um ar fascinado. A "sala da televisão" realmente, só tinha a televisão uns sofás. Quem é que tinha uma sala só para a televisão?

- Vê lá isto – exclamou ele, maravilhado, ao vê-la entrar e esquecendo-se que Hermione não partilhava o mesmo fascínio por televisão dele – 1000 canais de todo o mundo – Ron parou num em que falavam uma língua estranha – Hollywood em Cantonês.

- Ron – exclamou Hermione, puxando-lhe o braço e fazendo-o levantar do sofá vermelho – porque é que insistes em desautorizar-me sempre que podes?

Ron resistiu ao puxão

- Neste caso, vê quanto aborrecida é a alternativa – Ron apontou para o manual de Inglês que Hermione trazia.

- Ouve, eu vou precisar da tua ajuda para controlar isto – Hermione deitou-lhe um olhar sério e suplicante – estou a prever que William não vai ajudar e eu não consigo tomar conta de vocês os dois. Vamos lá – Hermione puxou-o de novo.

Ron deitou um olhar infeliz à televisão.

- Mas eu quero ver televisão… - lamentou-se, com voz de bebé chorão, enquanto Hermione o puxava para a sala de jantar.

Na sala de jantar, Maggie e William conversavam alegremente, enquanto Harry e Ginny estavam sentados, calados, a olhar para os pés.

- Bom – Hermione largou Ron na cadeira ao lado da de Harry e posicionou-se na ponta da mesa, em pé. Hora de começar ao trabalho. Pousou as suas coisas na mesa – o plano de ataque é simples. – pegou no livro de ajuda para exames que tinha comprado – usando este livro gastaremos 30 minutos em cada uma das variadas secções: poesia victoriana, Shakespeare, Dickens, etc. Com o meu controlo e intervalos de 15 minutos, deveremos ter covrido todas as secções pela meia-noite. Isso ainda dá para uma hora de revisão e ter uma boa noite de sono. Soa bem?

Hermione apoiou-se na mesa e esperou respostas, mas ninguém falou. Houve até trocas de olhares assustados.

- Alguém que encomendar uma pizza? – perguntou William.

Aí já obteve respostas.

- Eu – Maggie levantou-se, seguindo-o.

- Soa bem – disse Harry.


End file.
